Shock absorption systems are used for a variety of purposes, particularly safety equipment, wear, and other devices that reduce bodily injury. Conventional techniques use materials such as molded plastics, foam, rubber, or other solid materials that absorb shock. For example, bicycle, motorcycle, and police/law enforcement/riot helmets use molded polystyrene with hardened outer plastic shells that, after being subjected to an impact of particular strength, must be replaced. The materials in the helmet reduce or eliminate trauma to the human skull and cranial regions by dissipating the force of a blow throughout the material, which often breaks apart as a result. As another example, cushioning materials in shoes (i.e., mid-sole cushioning) are often molded or formed within the overall structure and provided cushioning and support. However, conventional shock absorption systems are discarded when shoes are replaced. Conventional shock absorption systems are inefficient and expensive.
Conventional shock absorption systems are inefficient because they must be replaced after an impact occurs. The inner, protective polystyrene, rubber, or plastic lining of a crash helmet may be significantly damaged, regardless of whether an outer, hardened plastic shell is damaged by an impact. Structural damage to the inner lining eliminates the material strength and shock absorption capabilities of conventional systems. Further, conventional techniques do not evenly dissipate energy from an impact. The resulting localization of energy from an impact can cause localized trauma and damage in conventional systems. Still further, significant expense is incurred when a structure containing the conventional system must be replaced after an impact has occurred.
Thus, what is needed is a solution for absorbing and balancing impact energy without the limitations of conventional techniques.